ichigo the dark reaper
by darkboy18
Summary: ichigo encounters a new threat and during a intense fight he was struck by lightning and vanished and meet a mysterious person 3 yrs later he comes back to combat the new foes and new secrets about the past. will ichigo defeat this new threat with his new powers? ichi/harem
1. introduction

Hey guys um this is my first bleach story and it's called

Ichigo the dark reaper

It takes place in an au after the **Kasumiōji Conspiracy **and a new threat has awaken and

Ichigo is caught in the crossfires and so he must answer the call once more but he will gain new powers and gain his true Zanpakutō and comes to terms with his past surrounding his parents.

Right now the plot is in repairs so please be patient while is being over looked.

So until then take care.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is darkboy18.**

**And this is my first bleach story.**

**Bleach is owned by tite kubo and I don't own any of it.**

**Ichigo the dark reaper:**

**Chapter 1: normal day at high school.**

**It was a peaceful day in Karakura town and life was a bit normal for people, but for Ichigo normal isn't something he does. As a subs. Soul reaper and more he just does things on the fly.**

**One day at home, he woke up and risen up on the bed. Then just on que he heard his dad say, **"**GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" and Ichigo dodged him as he came from the window and missed, landing hard on his back and tried to kick Ichigo in the gut, but he got the foot in the face. **

**"Damn it dad! Too much noise in the morning!" he yelled, and the usual morning stuff began at Ichigo's house.**

**After Ichigo beat his dad, he went to the bathroom, got showered and dressed for the day. He got his combat badge and his stuff and headed down for breakfas,t as Yuzu finished making the food. Karin was already there eating as he sat down at the table. Yuzu handed him his breakfast and said thanks before he started eating. After he finished eating, he got his stuff and headed for school.**

**As he got inside and headed for his classroom, Keigo tried to jump him by running and shouting "ICHIGO!" and Ichigo knocked him out with arm and said. **

**"Will you stop that? It ain't going to work!" After that he headed into the room where his friends Chad, Uryu and Orihime waiting for him along with Rukia and Renji As they talked amongst each other Chizuru tries to fondle Orihime, Tatsuki kicked her to the wall to make her stop.**

**After everyone was seated the school day began. First was homeroom and they were reading some histories of ancient time. Second was English and they were assigned to write some answers on some stories based on it and compare it to life. Third was math and he was doing fine in there. As for Keigo he was freaking out because he forgot to study again. Next was fourth it was P.E. and they were outside playing some basketball, baseball, and for the last one classic dodge ball. After that the girls went to the locker room first, while the guys were putting up the sports equipment, after they went in and changed back. Soon lunch came and Ichigo and his friends agreed to eat on the roof. After they managed to sneak away without Tatsuki, Keigo, and the others noticing, they met up on the roof to have lunch. Orihime was eating her strange lunch, Uryu was eating some sandwich and so was Ichigo and Chad,Renji was eating some food Tessai made for him, and Rukia was eating some rice cakes and rice.**

**As they were eating, Rukia look at Ichigo and ask "So what do we have next, Ichigo?" **

**Ichigo replied, "Next is a free period, after that is a study period, and for last we got history." He finished. As the hour went by they were talking about what was on TV, in the soul society, and what not.**

**Soon they were finished with lunch and headed down for study hall, when Keigo tried the same thing, Ichigo swung his bag to hit him in the face. After he got up he demanded to know why he wasn't invited to their private lunch and why he got Rukia and Orihime with him. He replied, "Because I don't tend to mess around a lot and forget to study at the last minute." which left Keigo shocked and acting like an idiot. To any person he may seem like a guy that doesn't do great in school and is always in fights, but he was very good in his school work. He always studied and got good marks. Keigo would always complain about how he is becoming a nerd, which really is his way of saying 'I really wish I could get your marks as well.' after that little comedic routine was done they headed for the next class.**

'**Psst, Ichigo.' Whispered Rukia.**

**Ichigo turned his head to his right to see Rukia trying to get his attention. She stretched out her hand and gave him a note. He took it and then opened it. It said:**

_'__**After school where do you think we should go? I don't want to go home and do homework all day. Let's relax a bit.'**_

**Ichigo decided to write one back to her and stretched his hand out to her and took it and she opened it. It said:**

_'__**I'll think about it and I'll give u my answer at gate.'**_

**She looked at him and nodded and then turns her head away with a little blush on her cheeks, **"**_Man why girls are so hard to figure out?" he thought._**

**The rest of the classes went by fast, and in no time they were all making their way to the school gate. Ichigo decided to give Rukia the answer she has been waiting for, **"**Rukia, why don't we all go to the arcade or something? Are you guys alright with that?" Ichigo asked his other friends.**

"**Yeah, I'm in. Now I can finally beat that strawberry in mortal combat." Renji said, with excitement.**

"**In your dreams you moron I'm so going to mop the floor with you." Ichigo retaliated. Renji and Ichigo then bumped their heads against each other and a dark aura loomed around them.**

"**You wanna go carrot top?" Renji blurted out.**

"**Anytime, anywhere, hot head." Ichigo replied, and then they both took off running to the arcade.**

"**Does those two ever grow up? I swear they act like children." Uryu said, while pushing up his glasses.**

"**Well you know how it is with those two. They can't stop arguing and competing over everything." Rukia said shaking her head.**

"**Well at least they are going to have fun. Hurry up everyone, we need to catch up to them and join in on the fun." Orihime said, while making her way in the direction of the arcade.**

**After they left school, Ichigo and the gang headed down to the arcade for a break and play some games. Ichigo and Renji were playing fighting games and some shooting and racing games, Chad, and Uryu were playing ski ball and Orihime and Rukia were playing dance dance revolution 3.**

**After that, Ichigo played some crane games and won two prizes one was a gold chain with a $ sign on it, the next one was a chappy rabbit plushy for Rukia and a bird with Asian flower printings on it wearing a red hood for Orihime.**

**After that they all headed for Ichigo's house for dinner, as Renji opened the door he got kicked in the gut by Isshin who he thought was his son opening the door and got carried away.**

**After Renji and Ichigo beat him up, all of them went inside and headed for the dinner room where Yuzu and Karin were waiting. After they ate they went to Ichigo's room where Kon was, and he tried to land on Rukia's chest, only for her to stomp on him hard with her foot.**

**After the door closed, they began talking about soul society and other things, **"**So what are we going to do for the summer?" Ichigo asked.**

"**I don't know we'll think about it as we go along." said Rukia.**

"**Well I want to come but I'm helping with captain Kuchiki with some missions." Renji told them.**

"**Well I'm not busy this summer so I'm fine with whatever Ichigo decides." Orihime said, with a light blush as she realized what she just said.**

**Chad said nothing and just nodded.**

"**I'll be busy with work." Uryu said with no emotion on his face.**

"**What do you mean you're busy? Is it hollow related?" Ichigo asked his four eyed friend.**

"**That has nothing to do with you."**

"**Fine act like that." Ichigo said, while leaning back in his chair.**

"**What are you going to do, Uryu?" Orihime asked.**

"**I'll be working with my dad at the hospital for about a week or two then I will be free." Uryu answered politely.**

"**What the hell! You won't tell me when I ask, but when Orihime ask you tell her?" Ichigo asked in frustration.**

"**If you asked politely then I would have told you, but your animal behavior is still something to be reckoned with." Uryu pushed up his glasses in victory, as Orihime protested and stopped Ichigo from hitting one of his friends.**

**Everyone said their good byes and went their separate ways. Renji made his way to Kisuke Urahara's shop. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad went to their homes and decided to walk together. It was usual that they would first drop off Orihime. Everyone always wanted to protect her since she is not a violent person and won't hurt anyone who threatens her life.**

"**Take care, Ichigo. See you tomorrow!" Orihime exclaimed from a distance, as she waved at Ichigo. Ichigo waved back and wished her a good night. He then looked at Rukia and gave her a glare.**

"**So where will you be staying?"**

**Almost on que, Rukia turned heel and ran into Ichigo's home and screamed while he ran after her in anger, **"**You know that you closet is the best place for me!"**

**Ichigo mentally cursed himself as she locked herself in his closet. He knew once she was in there it is a difficult task to get her out. He sighed and went to take a shower. He returned to his room with his boxers and slid in his bed. Many thoughts swirled around Ichigo's head that night before he went to sleep.**

**Elsewhere on top of a building, stood a hooded figure holding a sword that looked like tensa zangetsu but with a blue hilt and chain with a silver blade. He looked around at the town and looked to the night sky in his hand he was holding a golden pedant that was shaped like a crescent moon after that he puts it on and he jumps in the air and vanished into the night.**

**To be continued**

**Well what do u guys think?**

**R&R no flames I will delete them**

**Dance Dance Revolution 3 is owned by Konami.**

**I don't own the series.**

**So until then see you later for now.**

Also special thanks to chaosmagemon and captain levi for the help and editing.

check out their stories


End file.
